


Another world

by SkyYuki101



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Good Pennywise (IT), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyYuki101/pseuds/SkyYuki101
Summary: This is set shortly after all the losers become friends. Bev lives with her Aunt now, but lives in Derry still. Pennywise is still in the sewer, but not really attacking children. Georgie dies due to getting hit by a car in the rain that day.





	Another world

**Author's Note:**

> This is set shortly after all the losers become friends. Bev lives with her Aunt now, but lives in Derry still. Pennywise is still in the sewer, but not really attacking children. Georgie dies due to getting hit by a car in the rain that day.

Bill had just arrived home from hanging out with the other losers. They all had been seeing some weird things around town lately and decided that tomorrow that they would go explore the sewers in hopes of finding more clues.  
  
Bill had hoped to see his parents today and see if the wanted to go out and spend time together.  
  
He walked into the kitchen hoping to spot either of his Parents. Seeing no one he spotted a paper pinned on the fridge.  
  
Walking up to it he already had a feeling he knew what was written.  
  
_Bill,_  
 _Your Dad and I decided to go out of town for a few weeks. We've left you some money for food. Call you in a few days to check up on you._  
 _Mom_  
  
He sighed after reading the note. This was the fifth time that they've left unannounced. He was slightly angry that his parents up and leave with no warning and expect him to be able to take care of Georgie by himself.  
  
"Georgie is dead!" Said the voice of his father coldly in his mind. He felt the note fall from his hand and he leaned against the fridge.  
  
Oh, that's right Georgie was gone. He felt sad at the thought of his little brother. Ignoring the note he decided to just go to his room and lay down. Leaving the kitchen he began to head up the stairs.  
  
Arriving on the second floor he was suprised to see the door was open to Georgie's room. That's odd his parents hadn't even entered the room since the accident. Deciding to close the door he stopped shocked at what he saw.

"What? No no no nononononono, w-why is? H-how?" He said with a shocked look on his face looking at the empty room. Everything was gone: the toys, clothes, even the drawings!  
  
Feeling the tears build up at seeing the empty room he backed up, and quickly rushed to close Georgie's door. After closing the door he ran into his room, making sure to close his  own door so no one could see him crying.  
  
**'Not like anyone cares anyway...'** whispered a voice, as became frustrated at himself for crying.  
Bill pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes to keep the tears from coming out anymore.  
  
He needed someone to talk to but who?

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on my Tumblr if you wanna follow me there it is also Skyyuki101. Also comment what should happen in the next chapter, I am open for suggestions!


End file.
